When a computer receives a web site domain name, in order to retrieve the web site, the computer identifies the associated IP address of the domain name. The IP address may describe, for example, a network location of a server computer which administers the web site. An IP address may be associated with an expiration after which the IP address may no longer be valid.
Presently, in order to identify an IP address associated with a particular domain name, the computer will first look to the computer's local storage. For example, if the computer has previously identified the IP address of the particular domain name, the computer may store this information locally along with expiration information. If the associated IP address is stored locally, the computer will determine whether the IP address has expired based on the expiration information. If the IP address has not expired, the client device will use the locally stored IP address to retrieve the web site.
If the IP address is not stored locally or has expired, the computer will send a request to a domain name server (“DNS”) for the corresponding IP address. Subsequently, the client device will use the IP address received from the DNS server to request the web site and update the locally stored IP address information.
As locally stored IP address information is valid for only a limited period of time, computers must frequently transmit such requests and wait for updated information before accessing a web site. In addition, more popular domains may use shorter expiration periods which result in more frequent requests to a DNS by a computer. As a result, this process may contribute to slowing down the loading of web pages, particularly in mobile devices. It may also consume substantial network bandwidth.